


Tiny Blessings

by JazziGirl



Series: Brotherly Love [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gawain, Alpha Harry, Alpha Percival, And fucks things up, Fluff and Smut, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Omega Eggsy, Omega James, Omega Verse, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Pregnancy, baby loss, everything works out in the end though, this is my first omega verse so feedback is more than welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazziGirl/pseuds/JazziGirl
Summary: Eggsy's been embraced into the fold of his unique new family and is finally free from the ghosts of his past. When an unexpected face turns up at the most inopportune time, however, everything is turned upside down and the boys must work together to find their way to peace once again





	1. Tending Our Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This has the same relationships as the rest of the series. Unlike the rest of the series, however, this story is set in the Omegaverse and functions as though the previous stories did as well. This is also an apology gift to all my followers who have been waiting so patiently for an update on Put Us Back Together, which I am working on right now!
> 
> The first chapter is pure smut, but is written so that anyone uncomfortable with smut can simply proceed to the second chapter and not miss out on anything.

Holding the door open for Mark, Alastair stretched and groaned slightly before following him over the threshold. As the door closed behind him, Mark turned and looked into the living room expectantly. His face dropped at the sight of the empty room. Alastair peered around him.

“They shouldn’t be at work today, Merlin always lets them off when we’re coming home.” Mark said, turning to look at him. Alastair furrowed his brow, thinking. “Maybe they’re upstairs?” He suggested, giving Mark a sly look. Mark grinned at him. “Shall we check, brother?” Alastair smiled cheekily back at him. “Oh yes, let’s.”

Traipsing up the stairs, Mark inhaled deeply, treasuring the smell of his home. The warm smell of vanilla and lemon from their kitchen, the fresh scent of apples from their bedroom blending with a smell of rain and citrus, filling him with excitement and a slightly animalistic pull. Suddenly, he grabbed Alastair’s arm, effectively halting him. Alastair turned to look at Mark. “Mark, are you alright?” Mark smiled at him.

“Do you smell that?” He said. Alastair took a deep breath and Mark felt his pulse increase under his fingertips. A scent of arousal came rolling off of him and Mark chuckled. “Go to him, brother. He’s waiting for you.” He said, releasing Alastair’s arm. Alastair raced off without hesitation, already pulling at his jacket as he reached the door to their bedroom. Grinning slightly, Mark turned around and took another deep whiff, attempting to locate the rich caramel smell of Eggsy. After a moment, he located the comforting scent, along with a powerful smell of soft lavender and bitingly sharp cinnamon that sent a strong wave of arousal through to his very core, putting his every nerve on edge as his breaths shortened and his muscles tightened.  
Following his nose to the guest room where the scent was strongest, he tried the door and found it locked. Gently knocking at the door, he called Eggsy’s name softly. “Eggsy, love? Are you alright?”

A soft whine answered him, causing his throat to seize up and his jaw to clench. “Eggsy…” he said. “I’m going to come in, darling.” Reaching up to the ledge of the doorframe, he felt along the edge until he found the small key and he pulled it down. Fumbling slightly, he finally fit the key into the small keyhole and unlocked the door. Throwing the door open, he froze at the sight before him as a wave of smell crashed over him in full force.

Eggsy was lying fully clothed on the rumpled bed, curled into a tight ball and stiff as a board. Faint whines were emanating from where his head was buried under his arms, and at the sound of the door opening, he lifted his head to look at Mark, fear and desperation written across his face. Mark stared at Eggsy, hard as a rock and trembling slightly as he understood what he was witnessing.

This was Eggsy in heat. And Mark was the one who got to experience it first.

Damn.

Staring at each other, Mark realized his nails were digging into his palms with extreme force, and when he opened his hand Eggsy let out a whimper that drew out a responding growl from Mark. The tiny bit of logic left in his hormone- clouded brain said that he should leave now while he was still able to, they were already about to have one baby in the house and they couldn’t handle another, they had no protection in this room and there was no way Mark would be returning if he left now, he really needed to just walk away-

Turning abruptly, Mark grabbed the door handle to pull it closed behind him. Taking one step forward, Mark was ready to leave when Eggsy spoke.

“Mark… please…” Eggsy whined, such desperation and need dripping from his voice, and Mark knew he was fucked because there was no way he could leave his mate now, not when he needed him so desperately. With a loud growl, Mark turned back around and pulled the door shut behind him, flipping the lock as it slammed shut and striding towards the bed. Pulling off his jacket, he grabbed Eggsy by the shoulders and pressed him back onto the bed, reaching down to undo the boy’s trousers with one hand and yanking at his own with the other. Eggsy lifted his legs and hooked his ankles around Mark’s waist, desperately pulling at him as he struggled to pull his own shirt over his head. Finishing with their pants finally and ripping them off, Mark ripped his own shirt over his head before reaching down to tear Eggsy’s shirt along the row of buttons, sending the buttons flying as he yanked the shirt off over Eggsy’s head. Climbing onto the bed, Mark grabbed Eggsy by the hips and pulled up until the head of his erection was aligned with Eggsy’s dripping entrance. Pressing forward, Mark roared as he drove into the tight furnace of Eggsy’s body, and Eggsy wailed loudly as he clenched tightly around him. Bottoming out finally, Mark leaned over on top of Eggsy, pressing even deeper as he bit down savagely on Eggsy’s exposed neck over their bond mark and pinned his wrists over his head. Snapping his hips forward with an aggression that lifted Eggsy’s entire lower body off the mattress, he began thrusting into Eggsy with vicious snaps of his hips, driving them both up the bed until their hands hit the headboard. Eggsy keened piercingly, arching his back as Mark used him, desperate for even more contact, longing for the force and aggressive show of his Alpha’s strength and power over him. 

As if sensing this need, Mark released Eggsy’s wrists and placed one hand under Eggsy’s jaw, pressing against his throat as he angled Eggsy’s head back and bit down even harder against his raw skin. He dropped his other hand and grasped his hips, lifting him so far Eggsy was almost bent in half as Mark fucked into him savagely. Eggsy let out a sharp moan as he felt Mark’s knot begin to swell and press against his entrance. Reaching down to drag his nails over Mark’s neck and press his teeth against him even more, he felt Mark’s thrusting become more shallow to allow his knot to swell a bit more.

“Mark, please.” Eggsy whined, arching desperately to feel Mark inside him more. Mark growled, sinking his teeth into Eggsy’s bond mark as he slammed his hips forward as hard as he could, forcing his almost-full knot past Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy could do nothing but keen as Mark’s knot caught on his rim before forcing past, pulling him apart and completing him at the same time. Clamping down on Mark, Eggsy felt the knot pop to its full size, plugging him up and wringing his orgasm out of him. Eggsy yowled loudly, splattering them both with long white ropes of come, and Mark let out a snarl as Eggsy clenched down on his knot, urging his own orgasm out of him as Eggsy writhed on him. Thrusting erratically, they rode their waves of pleasure together. Mark relaxed his clamped jaw around Eggsy’s neck and managed to detach his teeth, pressing a sucking kiss against the flaming red mark on his skin and whispering, “Mine”. Eggsy gasped sharply, letting out a whine as Mark pulled back slightly, catching his knot on the rim of Eggsy’s entrance. Panting harshly, Mark dropped his body on top of Eggsy’s as they caught their breaths and buried his nose at the base of his neck and inhaling deeply. Eggsy’s normal scent of warm caramel was there, hiding underneath the heady scent of cinnamon and lavender, overwhelming and arousing and just smelling of mate and fertile and so much love. Sliding his hand to wrap around the back of Eggsy’s neck, Mark pulled his neck even closer to his nose, breathing deeply and hissing on the exhale as he tightened the grasp of his other arm around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him closer as their breaths evened out slightly. Arching his back, Eggsy slid his hands down to grasp at Mark’s ass and pulled his hips up. Growling slightly, Mark pressed into Eggsy and earned a sharp keening sound as Eggsy clenched around him. Pressing upwards again, Mark began thrusting, this time focusing more on going deeper than going faster since his knot would only allow him to pull so far out before causing Eggsy (and himself) physical pain. Their breathing became harsh as they began again, their animalistic hormones not allowing them to calm down.

Heat was a bitch.


	2. Love and Peace

James glanced up from the kitchen table at the sound of footsteps, looking just in time to see Mark and Eggsy stumble into the kitchen, both looking completely and utterly worn out. Not that he could blame them, Eggsy’s heat had been exceptionally long at almost five full days (and extremely intense, from the sound of it). Eggsy looked like he was about to collapse, and Mark looked almost as bad. Catching Mark’s eye, James opened his mouth to say something and Mark cut him off with a sharp, “Not one word.” James obediently snapped his mouth shut and simply smiled instead as Eggsy dragged himself towards James, straddled his lap and dropped right onto him collapsing against his chest. With a chuckle, James lifted his arms and wrapped them around the boy, running his fingers through his hair as Eggsy’s head dropped onto his shoulder. Glancing up, James caught the soft look on Mark’s face as he slid into a chair next to them, keeping his eyes on Eggsy the whole time. Gently squeezing the boy’s waist, James turned and pressed a gentle kiss against his neck, noting the abundance of marks covering his skin.

Alastair entered the room, breaking the trance of the men. “I have food,” he announced, planting a kiss on James’ head before setting down the plates of Swedish meatballs and pasta in front of the guys. Turning to look at James and Eggsy, Alastair adopted a look almost identical to Mark’s, positively oozing with love and adoration. James felt a warmth curling in his belly, right next to the place where his baby would soon be growing, a physical symbol of the love he and Alastair had for each other, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to be crying soon, and it was too early to blame that on the pregnancy hormones so that would not do. Turning so his mouth was next to Eggsy’s ear, he spoke softly to him.

“Eggsy, love, it’s time to eat something.” He said, gently shaking the boy. Eggsy mumbled something unintelligible against his neck and snuggled tighter against his neck. Sighing, James pulled his face away, causing Eggsy’s face to roll off of James’ shoulder. With a groan, Eggsy lifted his head and glared half-heartedly at James, who simply smiled back and lifted his hand to rub a thumb gently over Eggsy’s cheek. “You need to eat something, you’ve been very active for five days straight and I know from experience that food is the last thing on your mind during that time.” James said, earning an eye roll from Eggsy. “If you eat half of a plate, we can go to sleep.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Eggsy. “How does that sound, love?”

Eggsy gazed at him, contemplating this compromise carefully. After a moment, he nodded his head and said “Ok. But one of you is feeding me.” He turned and gave Alastair and Mark a pointed look. Mark laughed lightly, shaking his head and giving Eggsy a look that screamed both “you’re an idiot” and “I love you” at the same time. Alastair simply rolled his eyes before saying, “Actually, I have something else for you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shifted on James’ lap, swinging one leg around so that he was facing Alastair without having to twist around so much. “What’s that?”

Alastair held out his hand, showing him a small white tablet in his hand. “Since I’m willing to bet you and Mark didn’t use some form of protection, this will ensure that there won’t be any little wonders coming from this particular bout of mating.” Mark nodded in agreement.

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah, I don’t need it," he said, and when Mark and Alastair gave him a confused look, he explained. “When I was down in Medical before you came to get me, I asked the doctors about my cycles and how that would affect my field work. They said normally they’d put me on birth control of some sort, but since I was dealing with extreme grief and personal loss, there would be a less than one percent chance of me being able to get pregnant within the next year. Something about hormones and me being an ‘inhospitable environment for a fetus’.”

At the stricken look on their faces, he just shrugged. “I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret or anything, I just didn’t think it was something that needed to be discussed yet since my next heat wasn’t due for about another month.” Leaning back against James’ chest, he nudged his arm with his elbow. “I guess your heat triggered mine or something. Isn’t it a thing for them to get synched?”

Instead of responding, James just pulled Eggsy into a crushingly tight hug and kissed his forehead. Holding him there for a moment, James looked at Mark over his head and saw the heartbroken look on his face. Not for himself, James knew, but for the fact that Eggsy had held this knowledge to himself and had to carry that with him through all of that time. Releasing Eggsy, he leaned away slightly and rubbed Eggsy’s back. “Well, think of it this way.” James said. “You went from having to go through heats all by yourself, to having three people to share them with.” James gave him a cheeky grin, and Eggsy grinned back at him.

“Can’t argue with that,” he said, turning to look at Mark who gave him a sad smile. Forcing himself to stand up, Eggsy took two steps to Mark and dropped right into his open arms, curling against him and resting his head heavily on Mark’s shoulder. “And I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to share this with.” He said, earning a tight squeeze and a kiss on the nose from Mark. James looked over at Alastair and reached out to grab his hand, remembering the first time he had shared a heat with his mate and how it felt to know that finally he had someone to share that bond with for a whole lifetime. Now, watching Mark and Eggsy share that bond with each other through cuddles and sappy fluffy moments like this, James felt like he was living it all over again.

After a few minutes of quiet affection being shared, James stood up. “Right, I’m off to get some blankets and pillows so we can have a slumber party in the living room.” Alastair gave him a look, and James shrugged. “What? We’ve earned it, and you know it.” Alastair held his gaze for a moment, looking like he still wanted to say no, but when James pouted at him his resolve crumbled and he stood up to go with him. As they left the room, they both gave Eggsy and Mark a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t forget to eat at least half a plate each.” Alastair said as he walked through the door. Eggsy looked at Mark and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Weren’t you going to feed me or something?” He said, grinning cheekily. Mark glared at him, feigning annoyance as Eggsy started waggling his eyebrows at him. “C’mon, you know you want to.” He leaned his shoulder into Mark’s, nudging him playfully and batting his eyelashes.

“Oh I do, do I?” Mark said, making a strong effort to look utterly unamused and instead just managing to look exceptionally fond. Eggsy dropped his cheek onto Mark’s shoulder, gazing up at him from underneath his lashes in a way that made his heart stir in his chest again. Leaning over, Mark pressed his lips against Eggsy’s gently, almost a brush as he reached for a plate on the table. Settling back in the chair, he lifted a fork and scooped some food onto it, offering it to Eggsy. Never breaking their eye contact, Eggsy lifted his head and opened his mouth, raising his eyebrows again as he waited.

Heaving a large sigh, Mark placed the loaded fork in Eggsy’s open mouth and watched as he closed his lips around the utensil, sliding it from between his lips very slowly. Dropping his head back onto Mark’s shoulder, Eggsy chewed slowly and held Mark’s gaze, swallowing at last and pressing a kiss against Mark’s neck as Mark took a bite of food himself. Grinning slightly despite himself, Mark filled up the fork again and offered it to Eggsy, repeating the process until the plate was empty.

Setting the plate back down, Mark glanced at Eggsy’s sleepy face and after a moment, slid his arm under Eggsy’s knees and scooped him up *bridal style*. Eggsy let out a small yelp, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck to help him balance and then bursting into giggles. “You are such a sap, you know that?” Eggsy said as Mark made his way to the living room, kissing his cheek fondly. Mark grinned and said “I would take offense at that if anyone else were around to hear it.”

“Well I’ll just make sure it stays our little secret, then.” Eggsy said, giving Mark an evil grin that was quickly replaced by a look of shock and a shout of “Hey!” as Mark dropped him onto the couch.

“You stay here, I’m going to help them get the blankets.” Mark said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Eggsy’s head. His attempt to straighten up, however, was foiled when Eggsy latched his hands around his neck and pulled Mark down again to kiss him on the lips. After a moment of being held in this position, Mark gave up and knelt on the couch, swinging one leg to the other side of Eggsy’s hips as he allowed his torso to press down against Eggsy’s. A pleased purr came from Eggsy’s chest as Mark brushed his tongue over Eggsy’s lips. Parting his lips ever so slightly, Eggsy slid his hands down to Mark’s waist as Mark accepted the invitation and slid his tongue into Eggsy’s waiting mouth. Slow and luxurious, Mark took his time exploring the familiar cavern of Eggsy’s mouth, recognizing the taste of their recent meal and the faint hint of crisp evergreen that never seemed to leave his mouth. Eggsy relaxed into the sensation, allowing his tongue to drag slightly against Mark’s but mainly just enjoying the feeling of his Alpha lazily plundering his mouth and claiming it once again. A small shudder ran through him as Mark ran one thumb over the fragile skin just under his jaw, gentle and careful but containing enough power to kill a man with just that one hand. Pulling tightly at Mark’s waist, Eggsy pressed his head up to deepen the kiss, and Mark moaned slightly, responding by pressing his hips downwards slightly.

“Oi, lovebirds, five days straight of fucking nonstop wasn’t enough for you?” James’ bright voice broke into their reverie, and Mark pulled away reluctantly. Sitting up on his knees, he turned to glare at the amused Alastair and James standing over them, a discarded pile of blankets and pillows behind them.

“Why, do you want to explain what took you so long to get some blankets and pillows from the closet?” Eggsy shot back, smirking when Alastair blushed furiously and James clamped his mouth shut. “Nah, I didn’t think so,” he said, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist, beaming cheekily as James flipped him off and Mark kissed his cheek.

“All right, let’s get these blankets laid out so we can all get some sleep,” Alastair said, thumping a pillow against James’ chest and grabbing another one for himself. Kissing Eggsy’s cheek one more time, Mark pushed himself up off the couch and grabbed a blanket. Heaving a sigh, Eggsy lifted himself off the couch and reached up into a stretch. James took the opportunity to lob a pillow at Eggsy, nailing him square in the gut with a resounding “OOF” from his victim and a glare from Mark. Eggsy chucked the pillow back at James, who ducked quickly enough that the pillow flew past him and hit Alastair square in the back of the head. James and Eggsy froze in horror, as Alastair whipped around to look at them. He raised an eyebrow, immediately causing James and Eggsy to point at each other and say “He did it!” in unison. Alastair looked back and forth between the two of them a moment longer before shaking his head and turning back to the pile in front of him. James and Eggsy quickly went to business, pointedly ignoring each other as they grabbed blankets and pillows and arranged them on the floor.

Once the final blanket was in place, Eggsy promptly dropped face first into the middle of the nest. James followed suit, dropping right next to Eggsy and opening his arms to Alastair, who settled himself delicately into the embrace. Mark walked over to turn off the lights and carefully made his way back to the nest. Settling down on the edge of the blankets, he reached out and carefully felt around until he found Eggsy’s ankle. Crawling forward, he dropped his weight on to the blankets and curved his body around Eggsy’s. Eggsy rolled over until he was facing Mark and gave him a soft, sweet kiss as he settled his arms against Mark’s chest. Smiling slightly, Mark braced one arm under Eggsy’s head for him to use as a pillow and wrapped his other arm around Eggsy’s slim waist, pulling his firm body tightly against his as Mark deepened their warm kiss to a burning passionate expression, spreading a hot fire through both of them as they clung to each other. It was beautiful in its simplicity, and when the need for air finally forced them to break the seal of their lips, Mark snuggled his face into Eggsy’s hair and breathed deeply. The faintest hint of lavender and cinnamon still lingered in his scent, but now the warm caramel that was Eggsy and home to him was in the forefront. Feeling his mate’s breathing settle into a slow rhythm underneath him and reassured that Eggsy was safe in his arms, Mark allowed himself to drop off into a well-earned sleep at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost appears once again, and oddly enough, the boys are still surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about two months after the previous chapter.

Spitting into the sink, Mark set his toothbrush down and picked up the half-filled cup of water to rinse his mouth out. Straightening up, he looked in the mirror and saw Eggsy sleepily stumbling into the bathroom behind him. Turning around, Mark simply held out his arms and Eggsy went straight into them.

“Still not feeling well, love?” Mark asked, rubbing one hand gently over the small of Eggsy’s back.

“No.” Eggsy mumbled into his chest. “I just want to sleep for a week straight.” Wrapping his arms around Mark’s bare torso, Eggsy snuggled his face into the alpha’s neck, deeply inhaling his warm, slightly spicy scent and allowing it to fill every inch of his body with comfort. Mark continued to rub small circles over Eggsy’s back, slowly moving up his body until he reached the boy’s shoulders.

“Maybe you should drop by medical after the meeting today, this has been going on for at least a week now.” Mark said, squeezing Eggsy tightly against him. “It might be something serious.”

With a sigh, Eggsy pulled away, stretching languidly and shaking his head vigorously. “Nah, it’s probably nothing. If it’s still going on in another week I’ll go in.” Mark glared at him. “What? It’s nothing, I’m just sleepy. Probably from all this celebratory sex and food going on now that James knows for sure.”

Mark thought for a moment. “Yeah, that’s probably it.” He said. “But still. If it’s not better in a few days, I’m going to carry you down to medical myself.” He pointed at Eggsy threateningly.

Eggsy nodded firmly. “I can agree to that.” He gave Mark a cheeky wink. “But what would I have to do to get you to carry me right now?”

Mark smiled and took a step forward, placing his hands on Eggsy’s slim waist. “That depends, what are my options?”

“Well, I could always beg…” Eggsy said, leaning in until his nose was mere centimeters away from Mark’s. “You always seem to like it when I do that, don’t you?”

Mark hissed slightly between his teeth, tightening his fingers around the boy’s waist briefly. “If we didn’t have a meeting to get to, I might just take you up on that offer.” Eggsy pouted slightly before Mark gave him a strong kiss on the lips. “But rest assured this will not be forgotten.”

Eggsy grinned, perking up visibly at that as he stepped away from Mark. “I’ll hold you to that, then.”

Mark reached out one hand, placing his palm gently against Eggsy’s cheek and rubbing his thumb lightly over his skin. “Take care of yourself, darling. Please.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes at Mark. “Yes, daddy.”

Mark shook his head, dropping his hand as he turned to pick up his hairbrush. “Go get dressed, you brat. We have to leave in 20 minutes for the meeting.”

30 minutes later, they were walking into the tailor shop. Mark had his arm wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, gently guiding him as they chatted idly. Turning the corner to the meeting room, Eggsy tucked his head into Mark’s neck for one final scenting before they split. Suddenly, Mark froze. Eggsy took advantage of the halt, burying his face even tighter into Mark’s neck. Usually Mark wouldn’t let Eggsy be so affectionate in front of the other agents, but Eggsy wasn’t complaining. Holding his nose against Mark’s neck, he noticed that Mark’s heart rate had jumped and there was an odd smell coming off of him. A smell that made him want to hide behind the Alpha. A scent that made his stomach churn.

The scent of Mark’s fear.

Tightening his grasp around Mark’s waist, Eggsy lifted his head to look at Mark’s face. Mark’s stare was fixed on a point just beyond the door frame, pupils dilated and teeth clenched.

“Mark?” Eggsy whispered. “What is it?”

Mark didn’t say a word, just continued staring and breathing heavily. Eggsy tried to step back so he could look, but Mark suddenly tightened his hold on Eggsy, turning a look on him. “Eggsy, don’t.”

Eggsy looked into Mark’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Mark turned to face Eggsy full on. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead just shook his head. Eggsy stepped away, pulling out of Mark’s grasp. Turning to the door, he rounded the corner and walked into the room.

The agents in the room were huddled in a group around the head of the table, where Arthur’s seat was located. Furious whispers could be heard from everybody, but Eggsy couldn’t make out what they were saying. Suddenly, a form pushed out of the group and seized Eggsy by the wrist.

“Eggsy…” James said, concern furrowing his face.

“Let me through, James.” Eggsy tried to wrench his wrist from James’ grasp. Percival appeared next to him, grasping Eggsy’s other wrist gently, clearly being careful with the young Omega in his anger.

“Eggsy, please trust us.” Percival whispered. “You don’t need to find out like this.”

Eggsy pulled futilely at their grasps, trying to free his arms and peer around them. “Find out what? Why can’t I-“ Suddenly he froze.

The group parted as a tall form walked towards him. Feeling very lightheaded, Eggsy grasped at James and Percival’s wrists for support as he tried to breathe normally. It wasn’t, it couldn’t be, there was no way-

“Hello, Eggsy.” Harry said, stopping in front of him.

Eggsy stared at him, mouth slightly agape. “How-“ he said hoarsely, eyes locked on Harry’s. He was vaguely aware of a deep ache in his belly, twisting and gnawing at him like his insides were trying to run away without him. Harry gazed steadily at him, waiting.

“But you’re dead.” Eggsy whispered. “You died.”

A sorrowful look came over Harry’s face. “Not quite.”

Eggsy continued to stare at him, a sudden whiff of sharp sandalwood alerting him to Mark’s presence behind him. He took a step back. Mark’s arms came up to surround him, and Harry’s brow furrowed.

A sharp pain stabbed through his stomach, causing him to double over in Mark’s arms with a gasp. Looking down, he saw a dark spot spreading down the insides of his legs. He stared at it, a mix of horror and confusion flooding through him. Another wave of pain caused him to cry out, and he heard James and Mark calling his name. He looked up, meeting James’ fear filled eyes, but before he could say anything a final wave of pain came over him.

His legs collapsed, and his brain gave up trying to understand what was happening as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men find out what's going on with Eggsy, and Harry manages to fuck things up yet again.

Alastair knocked softly on the door to the hospital room, peering in as he did so. “Mark? Are you ok?”

Mark was sitting by the edge of the bed, holding on to Eggsy’s hand tightly with both of his own, staring intently at Eggsy’s blank sleeping face. “He still hasn’t woken up, Alastair.” Mark turned his gaze on Alastair, and the pain held in that gaze broke his heart. “It’s been hours and he still hasn’t woken up.”

James walked in behind Alastair, following him to the chair where Mark was sitting and placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “He will, love. He’s going to be alright.”

“And who could blame him?” Alastair added, taking a position on the other side of Mark and rubbing his neck. “Nobody was prepared for that.”

Mark just shook his head mutely, returning his piercing stare to Eggsy’s face. “Why didn’t he listen to me?”

“To us.” James gently corrected him, leaning over to lay his head on Mark’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist.

“We couldn’t hide the truth from him forever.” Alastair said, moving his hand to cup Mark’s cheek. “He would have found out eventually, and the longer we hid it the more upset he would have been.”

Mark nodded silently. Alastair and James waited in silence. Finally, Mark spoke, sounding choked.

“He’s pregnant.”

A long pause. Alastair and James looked at each other over his head.

“Is? Or… was?” James finally spoke.

“Both.” Mark said, eyes swimming with unshed tears now. “There were twins, apparently. But… there’s only one now.” His head dropped to the bed, his shoulders trembling as he finally started crying in earnest. Alastair wrapped his arms around Mark, holding him tightly in a protective way.

“Oh darling…” James whispered, looking at the sleeping boy on the bed with sorrow emanating from him. Reaching out, James placed his hand over Mark’s. Gently rubbing his thumb over Mark’s hand, he rested his head between Mark’s shoulder blades.

A few (or several, nobody was keeping count) minutes later, a quiet knock sounded at the door. Mark bolted upright. “Who is it?” he called.

“It’s Merlin.” The familiar Scottish brogue would have identified him enough. Mark relaxed.

“Come in, Merlin.” Mark said, settling back down into the chair. The door creaked open, revealing Merlin’s stiff face with a clipboard in hand. Walking to Eggsy’s bed, Merlin looked the boy over once before turning back to Mark.

“How are you doing, Mark?” He asked. “You haven’t left his side this entire time.”

Mark shook his head, not even bother to wipe at his eyes. “How can I leave him? He needs me.”

Merlin nodded quietly. “The doctors said he’s going to be fine, you know.”

Mark snorted quietly. “Yes, well, they also said he couldn’t get pregnant and we see how correct they were about that.” His fingers clung tightly to Eggsy’s hand as he leaned to press a kiss against Eggsy’s cheek.

“Pregnant?” Harry’s shocked voice came from the door. The temperature in the room seemed to drop abruptly as Alastair tightened his hand on Mark’s shoulder. James took a step back, his pregnant Omega instincts kicking in and warning him to stay away from what was about to happen. Alastair quickly positioned himself between James and the other Alphas, protecting his mate and their baby.

Mark straightened up, his breathing short and quick as he slowly turned to look at the door.

“What are you doing here?” Mark whispered fiercely, positively snarling as he made eye contact with the other Alpha.

“You aren’t the only one worried about him, Mark.” Harry said softly, stepping in through the doorway and turning his gaze to the sleeping Omega next to Mark. Mark leapt up, throwing his chair to one side, blocking Eggsy’s from Harry’s view even as Alastair tried to restrain him.

“How. Dare. You.” Mark whispered fiercely. “How dare you come back like that, after everything you put him through?! How dare you act as though you did nothing wrong and you just waltzed back in from a vacation? HOW DARE YOU COME DOWN HERE AFTER YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT?”

Harry lifted his hands slightly, palms open, in a stance intended to show that he meant no harm. “Mark, if you could let me explain…”

“No.” Mark said, shaking visibly with the effort of his self-restraint. “No, you had the chance to do that. You had a chance every day for the last seven fucking months. You only get one chance today.” He slowly raised one trembling hand to point at the door. “To leave. Now.”

Merlin took a step forward, placing himself between the two men. “Mark, he deserves to know…”

Mark turned his ferocious glare on Merlin, who immediately took a step away from the furious alpha.

“He doesn’t deserve shit.” Mark said, before turning his glare back on to Harry. “But fine. You want to know? He died the same day that you did. And we managed to find him and bring him back, one piece at a time, and he learned to live without you. He moved on, with us, he found a family and people who loved him and weren’t going to leave him.” Mark reached over to grab Alastair’s hand tightly, squeezing tightly as though it was the only thing keeping him together at the moment. “And then you decide to come in just when everything was right, when everyone was happy and had just learned to live without you, when everything was just starting to work out for us, and you think you can take that all away from us by swooping in as though nothing was wrong-“

Harry took a slight step forward. “Mark, I never thought-“

“Shut up.” Mark hissed, trembling in fury again. “It doesn’t matter what you thought, because you ruined everything anyways. You shattered him without a second thought, and in doing so you took away at least one of the most precious things in the world to us.” Mark’s voice cracked here and he felt Alastair’s grip tighten around his hand. Turning to look down at his sleeping mate, he took a deep, shaky breath, pushing back his grief and anger as best he could before speaking again.

“You want to know what happened?” He said quietly. “You broke him so much that his own body turned against him, and he was finally happy enough that he was right again. He was safe and happy, and his body knew that and gave him and us the greatest gift we could have ever hoped for.” A broken smile crossed his face as he touched Eggsy’s hand with a feather-light touch, lightly caressing the skin there. The smile dropped off his face abruptly and he turned to face Harry again, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. His voice had dropped to a deadly whisper when he spoke again. “We were going to have two babies, and you took one of them away.”

Harry’s face went white. “You mean he...?”

“Lost one. Except I hate that term because it makes it sound like it’s somehow his fault.” Mark’s nostrils flared as he sneered at Harry. “When in reality, the only person who could be blamed for any of this is you.”

“Mark…” Alastair said, a warning in his voice. Mark snatched his hand away from Alastair, striding forward until his face was inches away from Harry’s.

“You wanted to know, and now you do. Now get out before you hurt him any more.” Mark said. “And if you ever try to come back in here, I will remove you myself and make sure that you won’t be coming back this time.”

Harry cocked his head at Mark, an incredulous look crossing his face. “You think I wanted this to happen?” Harry whispered hoarsely, a twinge of emotion breaking into his normally expressionless voice. “You think any of this is something I wanted to happen? I love him too, you know.”

Mark stared at Harry for about three seconds before hauling off and punching him squarely in the jaw. Alastair leapt forward to drag Mark back, while Merlin grabbed a hold of Harry and dragged him backwards out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them, but Alastair continued to hold tightly to Mark just in case he got any ideas before he calmed down. Mark jerked against him twice before twisting in the embrace, burying his head into Alastair's firm chest and allowing his tears to fall.

“He doesn’t deserve this.” Mark choked out. “Eggsy doesn’t deserve this, and he certainly doesn’t deserve Eggsy. He doesn’t get to say he loves him.”

Alastair tangled one hand into his brother’s hair, cradling him against his chest and allowing his own tears to fall. “I know,” he said. He felt James’ arms come around them, holding them all together and anchoring them.

“We’ll fix this,” James said reassuringly, his voice strong and certain with a confidence he didn’t quite feel.

“Fix what?”

The three men whipped around to look at the hospital bed, where Eggsy was propping himself on an elbow with a wince. He looked between the faces of the three of them, filled with varying degrees of fear, sadness, and relief, and his face furrowed into a frown.

“What’s happened? What’s going on?”


End file.
